


Prom

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prom, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Написано на WTF Battle 2021По сюжетно отдалённым, но визуально схожим мотивам артов:1,2
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 8





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021  
> По сюжетно отдалённым, но визуально схожим мотивам артов: [1](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/2/2/2522131/86981625.jpg), [2](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/2/2/2522131/86981626.jpg)

Выпускной школьный бал — одно из самых бессмысленных мероприятий, на какие Ксено приходилось тратить время. Он бы и не тратил, но мать очень эмоционально настаивала, аргументируя это «исключительной важностью церемонии окончания такого важного этапа твоей жизни, солнышко, ну не расстраивай маму, мама желает тебе только добра». Аргумент, безусловно, был совершенно неубедительным и апеллировал только и исключительно к нерациональным эмоциям, но расстраивать мать Ксено не хотел. Поэтому он здесь, поэтому он чувствует себя максимально не в своей тарелке и ждёт Стэна, чтобы этот вечер не был совсем уж бесполезной тратой времени.

— Док, а где твой плюс один? — сыплются отовсюду однообразные комментарии. Ксено их элегантно игнорирует. Признаться, он немного нервничает. Самую малость. 

Стэн обещал быть ещё десять минут назад. Впрочем, если он задерживается, значит, на то есть веские причины. Скорее всего. Это же Стэн. В Стэне Ксено не сомневается никогда. 

И всё же…

Арендованный по поводу выпускного ресторанчик заполняется людьми и становится невыносимо шумным, невыносимо галдящим и в целом — невыносимым. 

— Док, это… Это, кажись, к тебе, — слегка заикаясь, окликает Ксено Харрис, сын физрука, с лёгкой руки которого к Ксено прицепилось прозвище «док». Однозначно не худшее из возможных прозвищ. 

Ксено отвлекается от размышлений о воздушно-цинковых элементах и оглядывается, уже готовясь раздражённо отмахиваться от троглодитов, с которыми по недоразумению оказался связан одним учебным заведением.

И осекается на полувздохе. 

— Стэн? — с толикой сомнения уточняет Ксено. Сомнения в своих глазах и адекватности мировосприятия, разумеется. 

— Столько лет комментариев и намёков, — Стэн исключительно изящным жестом взмахивает рукой. — Ну не буду же я подводить общественные ожидания.

Ксено смотрит на чёрное платье-халтер — мать такие любит, и сам Ксено тоже считает их исключительно элегантными — и отрешённо думает, что Стэн не поленился побрить ноги. Исключительно элегантные ноги с точёными икрами, между прочим. Дополнительно подчёркнутые высокими шпильками-стилетами. 

Этот фарс одновременно возмутителен и восхитителен в своей элегантности. Совсем как сам Стэн. 

Они оба умеют и любят эпатировать, но чаще всего делают это заодно. Сегодня для Ксено это сюрприз, и Ксено этот сюрприз внимательнейшим образом разглядывает.

Помада у него тёмно-фиолетовая, того же оттенка, что и привычная гигиеничка, но совсем другой интенсивности. И блеска. Ксено медленно ползёт взглядом по его лицу, отмечая каждую деталь. Медленно. Медленно. Не потому, что ему надо много времени на обработку информации, а чтобы не схлопотать некое подобие сенсорной перегрузки. Густо обведённые чёрным глаза — это явно перебор, нет, не в том плане, что слишком много, всё изумительно, просто, кажется, у него начинается тахикардия. Так нельзя. Так нельзя. 

Как будто ему своих ресниц было мало. Надо будет попросить потрогать. Потом. После выпускного. Чтобы ничего не смазать. 

Или наоборот.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Стэн, и хотя бы его голос звучит нормально и привычно — на какие-то долю секунды Ксено иррационально ожидал услышать совсем другой тембр. Реальность оперативно возвращается в привычную колею.

— Восхитительно элегантно, — Ксено ни на йоту не кривит душой. — Непривычно. Но красиво. Тебе идёт.

Стэн без малейшего намёка на смущение целует его в щёку и немедленно принимается перчаткой оттирать след губной помады. 

— Крепись, _милый_ , я собираюсь ещё отхватить тиару королевы бала. 

Эпатировать Стэн определённо планирует по полной программе. И, отбросив субъективность, просто по золотому сечению, цвето-стилистической гамме и, и, и по универсальным критериям красоты, в которых Стэн пролетает только и исключительно по пункту «размер груди», у него все шансы на успех.

Ксено совсем немного смущает… Нет, не то, что у его «плюс один» спина и плечи значительно шире, чем у него, а то, что он не может от этой спины оторвать взгляд. И не он один. Это хуже всего.

Слева от шестого грудного позвонка совсем немного, едва заметно выделяется короткий светлый шрам. Родинка под правой лопаткой. Совсем немного отличающаяся по цвету кожа на левом плече — от ожога трёхлетней давности, если не знать — не заметишь. Ксено знает, Ксено знает всё и немного больше. Это всё личное, это всё _их_ , и Ксено не хочет, чтобы это личное видели посторонние. Даже при том, что высокое горло закрывает… особенно личное. Оставшееся с позавчерашней ночи. Сам он никогда не ослабляет узел галстука по той же причине.

Это определённо не те мысли, которыми Ксено планировал занимать свою голову на протяжении всего выпускного, но Стэн распорядился иначе. Возможно, это даже и неплохо, потому что выпускной пролетает со скоростью по меньшей мере F-35B, и чем быстрее он пролетит — тем быстрее можно будет вернуться домой вместе со Стэном, и… 

Какой выпускной без медленных танцев, разумеется. Не сказать, что Ксено этого ждал, но сегодня в любом случае всё идёт отнюдь не в соответствии с ожиданиями, и идёт неплохо, поэтому Ксено даже не сопротивляется, когда Стэн тянет его в центр зала, к другим танцующим парам. На каблуках Стэн на добрых полголовы выше, но его — да и Ксено, в общем-то, тоже — это совершенно не смущает. 

Ксено много о чём хотел бы спросить. Например, с каких пор Стэн умеет ходить на каблуках — ещё и таких высоких, даже мать предпочитает пониже, — да ещё и танцевать, и кто его красил и делал укладку, и что с этим возмутительно элегантным платьем, и…

Нет, это его не то чтобы особо интересует, это ведь Стэн, Стэн может, Стэн может всё, что считает нужным.

— У меня только один вопрос, — наконец, говорит Ксено почти на ухо Стэну, вернее, куда-то в скулу. Не нарочно, просто это медленный танец и выбирать положение не приходится.

— Слушаю. 

Стэн выглядит расслабленным, но Ксено замечает как он напрягается — совсем немного, почти незаметно, просто немного чётче обрисовывается линия челюсти. 

Ксено вздыхает и сам не верит, что это говорит.

— Где ты нашёл лодочки одиннадцатого размера?


End file.
